dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wax
Perfil thumb|250px|Wax *'Nombre: '왁스 / Wax *'Nombre real:' 조혜리 / Jo Hye Ri *'Profesión: '''Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso: 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:'Géminis *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Agencia:' IME Korea Sobre Wax Antes de hacer su debut como cantante en solitario, WAX se desempeñó como vocalista principal de un grupo llamado "Dog". Hizo su debut como cantante en solitario con el nombre artístico de Wax, en el año 2000 que significa que emite luz en el mundo de los cantantes. WAX comenzó su carrera de cantante como cantante sin rostro con la canción "Oppa", una versión re-hecha de "She bop." de Cyndi Lauper. ‘Mother’s Diary,’ ‘Oppa,’ ‘The Reason You Left Me’ se clasificaron en la cima de las listas durante semanas, tan pronto como el álbum fue lanzado. En su segundo álbum lanzado en 2001, el tema principal ‘Redoing My Makeup’ y ‘I Want to Fall in Love’ ganaron gran respuesta de los amantes de la música pop. De su 3er álbum, canciones como ‘On the Subway’ y ‘Ajumma’ tuvieron éxito. WAX es también famosa por sus videos musicales protagonizados por las mejores actrices como Ha Ji Won y Shin Eun Gyung. A pesar de que aparece en la televisión de vez en cuando, sus actuaciones se centran en los conciertos donde se encuentran cara a cara con sus fans. Temas para Dramas *''Rest'' tema para SKY Castle (2018) *''Tears, I Just Cry'' tema para Mom (2016) *''Love Wind'' tema para Empress Ki (2013) *''Dear Love'' tema para The Blade and Petal (2013) *''Tears Are Falling'' tema para Missing You (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Lights and Shadows (2012) *''Grossly Crying'' tema para Dummy Mommy (2012) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.292 *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2013) Temas para Películas *''Shining Light'' tema para Dancing Queen (2012) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Humming Urban Stereo - You & I (Feat. Wax) (2012) *Sim Hyun Bo - 그러던 어느날 (One Day) (Feat. Wax) (2011) *슬프도록 아름다운 (Saddeningly Beautiful) - 전화 한번 못하니 (Not Even a Call) (2009) *Stage #1 - TOP - 사랑 참... (Love Is So...) (2008) *Best Ballads Vol.4 - 여자는 사랑을 먹고 (Women Always Want Love) (2008) *Best 가요 리믹스 3집 - Lucky (2008) *Song Chang Ui - 4월이 왔어 (2008) *All-Star Christmas - Do They Know It's Christmas (Feat. Wax, The Name) (2007) *Lee Ki Chan -The Three (Feat. Wax) (2007) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kyung Hee University *Ex integrante del grupo Dog en 1998. *En 2015 firmo con la agencia Starline Entertainment que es una subsidiaria de CUBE Entertainment. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Wax.jpg Wax2.jpg Wax3.jpg Wax5.jpg Wax6.jpg Wax7.jpg Wax8.jpg Wax9.jpg Videografía Archivo:Wax - Alcohol is My Enemy|Alcohol is My Enemy Archivo:Wax - Finally It's You (In the end, You)|Finally It's You (In the end, You) Archivo:Wax - Not even a call (feat. 미스에스 태혜영)|Not Even A Call Archivo:Wax - Lucky| Lucky Archivo:Wax - Women live off love|Women Live Off Love Archivo:Wax - Fix my Makeup|Fix my Makeup Archivo:WAX - Not my mind|Not My Mind WAX - Just Leave|Just Leave Categoría:KCantante Categoría:IME Korea